infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Taylor Hebert (Worm)
Taylor Hebert, also known as Skitter, Weaver, and Khepri, is a parahuman from the Wormverse and serves its Anchor. NON-CANONICITY NOTICE: Many of the snips involving the Worm universe (save for a few Fused Loops) are considered non-canon to the Loops at large due to things like Taylor being declared her universe's Admin in addition to being the Anchor, states which are mutually exclusive in the setting. Note: 'It has now be rebooted to fit the proper canon and thus, this entire page is subject to being rewritten. Description Taylor is a relatively-tall, rail-thin 15 year old girl with long, dark curly hair. As Skitter: Her costume consists of a black-and-grey bodysuit made out of spider silk with armor panels made out of shells and exoskeletons augmented with more silk. Her mask has sections of armor imitating mandibles covering her jaw and dull yellow lenses (taken from a pair of goggles) that incorporate lenses from a spare pair of glasses. Her mask leaves the back of her head uncovered and her hair free to fly behind her. As Weaver: Her costume is similar to the Skitter costume, but with a light grey bodysuit and dark blue armor sections. The mantle around her shoulders and the cloth hanging from her belt are marked with electric blue with the Undersiders' emblem in miniature at each corner, flipped upside down so that they face upwards. She has a flight pack in her costume's colors with four retractable wings and a pair of mechanical arms. As Khepri: Her costume consists of a black bodysuit with white armor panels, and her mask has white lenses. This suit makes use of pieces from both her Skitter and Weaver costumes, and it retains the flight pack she first used as Weaver. She has also been known to use different costumes under different names if the loop she's in grants her an alternate power. History In her original loop, during the last moments of her possessing a connection with the Queen's Administrator shard, she temporarily gained Admin Rights from the Yggdrasil program and started her own loop after expressing her desire for another chance to fix all her mistakes. After multiple loops she eventually meets Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld, where they inform her of her unique status and the circumstances surrounding her multiverse's creation. Worm has been rebooted as to follow the set canon and be a part of the Looping Community. Taylor's Formulative Loop was set in the Warhammer 40k Branch, where she replaced a Tyranid Queen, and met Ciaphas Cain. Eventually, she started stealth looping across Fused Loops, until Rainbow Dash exposed her in a certain MLP loop. Was shown in one snippet to have Pocketed vast quantities of Bees from a Bee Virus outbreak. Armsmaster started looping first, who then worked alongside Taylor to create a code that would free Dragon whenever she started looping. Tattletale was third to awaken, along with Grue and the rest of the Undersiders. Was invited to attend both the Arc-Nikos Wedding as well as the Bumblebee Wedding in Remnant. Abilities '''Bug Control: '''Taylor has demonstrated absolute control over all "bugs" (mainly arthropods, but also worms and some others) within a limited range. In baseline, this range was around 6 blocks (some 1800 ft.), but it has been gradually expanding as the loops continue. The synapse creatures in Taylor's swarm of Tyranids have been modified to act as relay bugs, extending her control to an area around them. After a Fused Loop with the MLP branch, Taylor gains the ability to control Parasprites as well as Changelings. A Pokemon loop set in the near looping future (Clockblocker Awake) has her capturing Insect Pokemon. Since loopers are only allowed to hold one shard-based power at a time, Taylor's bug control is occasionally replaced by other powers during alt!power variant loops, though it will always default back to bug control outside of such variants. '''Multitasking: '''As a legacy of her link to the Queen Administrator shard, Taylor has the ability to receive information from and send commands to every individual in her swarm simultaneously and without effort. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''After the events in her original loop, Taylor builds up a ridiculously high level of tolerance for pain; to the point where being bisected at the waist is only a minor inconvenience (aside from the bleeding and organ failure). 'Subspace Pocket: '''Taylor was taught to use her subspace pocket by Ciaphas Cain of the Warhammer 40k loops, who was also the first other looper she encountered. She possesses a Death Star in there. '''Tyranid Psychic Abilities: After her first fused loop as a Tyranid Norn Queen, Taylor retained all of the psychic abilities available to Tyranid ground troops, as well as several others including telekinetic projections, invisibility, regeneration, and the space warping the Tyranids use for FTL travel (which she can use for personal teleportation). She also kept her psychic presence as the Hive Mind of the Tyranid swarm, giving her complete control of all Tyranids within a theoretically intergalactic range, though Norn Queens have shown the ability to contest her control. Her absolute authority over the Hive Fleet(s) allows her to bioengineer whatever characteristics she wants to breed into them. Magic: Taylor knows the standard array of spells from the Hogwarts Loops, as well as the Killing Curse. She has also learned a wide variety of arcane spells from the D&D Loops, and may have gained the ability to cast some Cleric spells from that universe as well, though this has yet to be confirmed. A loop inside Artemis Fowl gave her standard Elven magic such as the Gift of All Tongues. The Force: Having looped in in place of Anakin Skywalker in the Star Wars Loops, Taylor can use the Force, and she tends to make constant use of it alongside her various sensory abilities and psychic powers as a way of guiding and enhancing her movements. Aura/Speed Semblance: Having replaced Ruby Rose in a RWBY fused loop, she likely has her Aura unlocked and thus shares it with the rest of her Swarm, being extensions of her soul. In addition, there may be the possibility that she has inherited Ruby's Semblance as well. Invid Physiology: Taylor awakened as a member of the named insectoid alien race from Robotech (not shown looping). This gives her shielding able to withstand orbital bombardment, and top-tier teleportation boost. This is balanced out by a chemical dependency on the Flower of Life. Borg Physiology: '''She also looped in as the leader of the Borg from Star Trek. This allows Taylor to assume a robotic body with all its weaponry, while granting the capability to "convert" organics into even more Borg. '''Skitty Physiology: Spent a loop awake as the cat Pokemon with Armsmaster, it has been shown that Pun Loop forms can be retained and transformed into. Swordsmanship: Using an aggressive swordfighting style refined by the Tyranids over millions of years and adapted for use by a human body, Taylor is a supremely skilled sword wielder, and is perhaps even better using two swords than she is with just one. Was capable of defeating Sunset Shimmer wielding a Keyblade. Future Card Buddyfight: May have taken some DNA samples of Buddy monsters in a fused loop. Sinestro Corp Lantern Ring: Inspires great fear in Baseline, as well as striking fear with her Tyranids in the Loops. Relationships * Ciaphas Cain: Ciaphas Cain was the first other looper Taylor encountered, and was the one to explain the loops to her and inform her that she was not, in fact, in some sort of horrible punishment afterlife. Taylor and Ciaphas spent the remaining two centuries of that loop working together. As a result, Taylor considers Ciaphas to be a trusted ally, and possibly a friend. Ciaphas thinks of her as a friend in turn, though he's also somewhat terrified of her. Dragon Taylor views Dragon as a surrogate mother figure and one of the few friends she shares. Spent majority of her early Looping career trying to unchain her, with help from visiting Al' s and Armsmaster. Undersiders Taylor has similar relationships with her old team, now stronger than ever with time repeating. Except Brian/Grue, as her ex-boyfriend has not yet resolved the awkwardness issue. Blake Belladona Close friends and trusts her enough to talk with sensitive issues from Baseline. Was invited to her wedding. Littlefoot: Great friends with the dinosaur, she got some Flower of Life samples from him to cultivate in her Pocket. References Spacebattle's Worm Loop's page. Information on the Worm multiverse's origin is also included on this page. As of now, Worm has moved to the now canon thread. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor